Demon, Angel, or Human?
by Dlany
Summary: this is my first fan fic. and its really a cross over between soul eater, black butler, and the mortal inatraments rating may change later on. if yall have any ideas you want to see please tell me. i suck at summaries but i promise its a good story!
1. Chapter 1

**Demon, Angle, or Human?** **Ch. 1** **Hi! so this is my first fan fic. please review i want to know if it was good or not or if y'all want to see something happen. i made the characters up by basing them off of characters that I've read about. hope y'all enjoy! but i don't own anything except for the plot and parts of he characters.** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Hi my name is Isabel or Izzy for short. anyways I'm 14 and my birthday is in only a few days now. i cant wait to turn 15. i can already tell that things are going to change for me. only thing is that i lost a bet and now i have to confess to my crush. his name is Death the Kid. Kid for short. extremely scared right now! well thats me.. oh i almost forgot I'm starting at a new school this year. great now all i have to do is hope i don't completely mess it up on the first day!** **XXXXXXXXXXX** **Izzy's POV** **later that day...** **"hey Izzy!" said hannah. my best friend for like ever. we've known each other since we were like 2, or something like that. only i can only see her during the summer, same with Kid. "So how's your plan to tell Kid you like him going?"** **"Don't even start Hannah. I haven't even had the nerve to talk to him much less tell him that I like him."** **"Well you better hurry up cause he's coming this way." I turned around to see Kid walking this way only to notice now that was waving at me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! He was coming to talk to ME! I never thought this day would come. But when i turned around I caught only a glimpse of Hannah's hair as she was turning a corner. That traitor! I thought. ** **I was silently plotting my revenge on her when i was tapped on the shoulder by someone. I was about to scream at them only to see that it was KID! I'm so glad that i didn't scream! I thought. I was so spaced out in my own thoughts that I didn't hear what Kid had said until he was waving his hand in front of my face asking if I was ok. ** **XXXXXXXXXXX** **Kid's POV** **"Hey, Isabel!" I said I ran up to her. When I finally got to her she looked as if she were deep in thought. So I did the only thing I could. "Isabel? Hey are you all right?" Only then did she look up at me a faint blush forming on her face. ** **"Y- Yah I'm fine." she answered quietly staring down at the ground. ** **"So... what are you doing tomorrow?" she looked at me wide eyed and surprise all over her face. "Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me tomorrow?" she still stared at me with surprise on her face but it was different almost happy.** **"T-That would be great! Of course I'll go with you!" she smiled up at me. I was so relived that I almost didn't catch what she said.** **XXXXXXXXXXXX** **Isabel's POV** **"Bye Kid! I have to go find that traitor... I mean my friend Hannah. I'll meet you at the coffee shop at 5! See you later!" I turned and ran as fast as I could barley hearing Kid saying "ok, bye Isabel!"** **When I finally found Hannah she was sitting down in front of the cafe that we always visit. So typical. I thought as i walked over to her. Only to get mobbed by her when i reached her. "So how did it go?!" She asked as she hugged me tightly. When she finally let me go the first thing I did was slap her up side the head. "What was that for?" She questioned. " That was for abandoning me!" "OK, now tell me every thing!" So I did. ** **We sat there for what seemed like hours. Hannah bombarding me with a million questions until I literally told her every last detail. When I finally got home I went strait to bed and fell asleep thinking of all the possibilities that could happen good and bad, but mostly good.** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **So what did y'all think? Sorry if it was kind of boring but I just gots to tell y'all all the boring info at some point. Please RR but please don't be rude. I'll have the next chapter out asap. Thanx for reading. Oh and if y'all have any ideas that y'all want to see in this chapter or as a different story please do tell me and I'll try to use your idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon, Angel, or Human? Ch.2** **Ok so I'm not going to go into to much detail on their "date". Anyways here's chapter 2 Note: Izzy is a nickname for Isabel so don't get them confused as two different people its just one** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx** **Izzy's POV** **When I woke up it was already 11am! I quickly got up, dressed, and ran out the door. Not realizing what I was doing. When I finally stopped I was in front of the coffee shop that I was supposed to meet Kid at. Well since I was already there I might as well stay here. I thought.** **I found a place to sit and started reading the first magazine that I could find.** **Time skip** **An hour later...** **Jace's POV** **I walked into the coffee shop thinking to my self that today was just another normal day until I saw her! One of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She had long flowing golden brown hair and almost crystal like eyes. Determined to talk to her I bought a latte and went over to her table in the corner to find her reading a magazine.** **"Hi. May I sit here with you?" I said as I got closer to her. "Sure" she said without even looking up from what she was reading. "So what's your name?" I asked. Well what else was I supposed to say.** **"Isabel, but my friends call me Izzy. You can call me whichever you like, I really don't care. So what's yours?"** **"Mines Jace. And I think that Isabel is a beautiful name." I said.** **"Thanks. But most people think its a wired name. But that's to be expected when you only have one real friend." She said. That was it I was going to show this girl that she was more to me than anyone else that she knows, even if I just met her. "Hey, can you trust me when I say that you should come with me?"** **"Why" She replied. "Because you seem down and I want to change that. And also you look like a really nice girl that should be treated better than you are." I said to her. "But I'm actually meeting someone here later." "It's ok well be back in time!" I reassured her.** **I then grabbed her hand and led her out of the shop passing a guy with raven black hair staring at us like he was about to punch me, grab her and run. I got the felling that I know him but pushed the thought aside and kept on going toward the park with this amazing girl not knowing what I was going to do once I got there. Only knowing that I was with her**


	3. Chapter 3

Demon, Angel, or Human? Ch. 3

From here on out I'll try and post a chapter or two a day. I'm also gonna try and keep this part to a minimum too so here is chapter 3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabel's POV

Jace grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shop. and as he did so we passed a raven haired boy with what looked like dark magenta eyes and who also looked about my age. we passed him in such a rush that i nearly fell when i bumped into him. but in the process i did however lose my phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Kid's POV

It was around 12:30 when I decided to start getting ready and plan what we were going to do once we met up at the coffee shop. I had no idea what i really wanted to do in the first place. i had just wanted to ask her out on a date sort of thing and never really got around to thinking about it yesterday since i went strait to my friends (who had dared me to ask out my crush) that i had done it and that kind of thing.

now i really had to actually plan something that she would like to do and i had no idea what she would like. so since we were meeting at the coffee shop and then going to the park this is what i came up with...

1. Buy her something from the coffee shop

2. Walk over to the park

3. since it would be around dinner we could have a sunset picnic

4. watch a movie in the park (they were showing Romeo & Juliet)

5. walk her home (of course)

6. may be, if at all possible, kiss her in some way & tell her goodnight

By the time i had finished coming up with what we were going to do it was already 3 O'clock.

This is bad! i thought. I still need to get everything ready! I needed to hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Jace's POV

By the time we reached the park we were both out of breath and i checked my phone and it was already 2 O'clock! that took longer that expected. when we both finally recovered we started to walk around the park. we talked and talked for so long that we had lost track of time that when i checked my phone it was 4!

"Hey Isabel. When did you say that you needed to meet that person at the coffee shop?" i asked her. not wanting this day to end.

"oh um ... at 5." she answered. I was disappointed at this i wanted to get to know her a little more. "hey whats your number?" she asked. i was caught a little off guard by this. even though i was going to ask her. "um.. here give me yours and i'll text you." ok was all she had to say for me give her my phone as she put in her number for me.

"well i should really get back to the coffee shop now." she said. "here i'll walk with you back to the shop. i really don't mind" i offered and she complied to let me. we then set off back to the coffee shop. to bad we couldn't be hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven haired boy's POV

the girl i had bumped into earlier had lost her phone so now thats how i came to be sitting down in this shop waiting for her to return, or something like that. and i couldn't really call anyone because she had a passcode. so i couldn't really call anyone. so i waited. but the only thing i could think of was her. lush dark green eyes and golden brown hair that shimmered. she looked about my age (16) or around that area. Only thing is couldn't help but think that she was someone important or that i had seen her before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Dlany: Please R&R! thanks for reading

Kid: hey why were you with another boy?

Isabel: don't question me!

Jace: yah don't question her

Kid: you have no right to do that i know what you are!

Jace: you wouldn't dare tell anyone

Isabel: what are y'all talking about

Kid&Jace: NOTHING

Raven haired boy: i have a name you know

Dlany: i know i'm getting to that and who you are you'll get your turn


End file.
